Bumps
by Alba Raile
Summary: Sequel to Curves:   Charon and Janet return with some unexpected news.  Involves androids, the commonwealth and kidnapping. What could possibly go wrong ?  *do not own fallout*
1. Sickness

"Nova" Janet moaned "I don't feel well."

The older woman approached Janet and touched her forehead.

"What's up hon ?"

"I just feel so... off. Does that make sense ?"

Janet rested her head against Gobs bar and sighed. Lately she had been feeling nauseated, sore and just plain moody. Her usual love of food was off, even the slightest scent causing her to dry heave.

"Are you sure it isn't that time of the month ?" Nova asked.

"Naaaah I'm not on it." Janet answered automatically.

Her features froze and she rose her head from the bar.

"I'll be back." she muttered and headed out towards her Megaton home. Nova stood slightly confused then shrugged. Janet disappearing at a moments notice was nothing new.

Janet pulled her key from around her neck and opened the thin metallic door.

"Charon?" she called.

"In here !" a harsh voice called. Janet headed towards the kitchen smirking at the dark smoke that came from it. She laughed as she found Charon, covered in powder and bringing food to a boil.

"Well aren't quite the housew... What the fuck is that ?" Janet gasped.

"Mirelurk." Charon frowned looking down at the achievement he was proud of up till moments ago.

"I have to go ! " Janet gagged clutching at her mouth.

She sprinted up the stairs and barely made it to the post apocalyptic themed bathroom. Throwing herself onto her knees she vomited into the basin. Her ears picked up heavy footsteps behind her.

"Go away !" she shouted during a gasp for air.

"No." Charon stated.

He waited for Janet to finish and rinse her mouth when he sat behind her pulling her close. Her head rested against his shoulder and Charon stroked her hair.

"What's wrong ?" he asked.

"I don't know." Janet mumbled closing her eyes and deeply and slowly breathed.

"We should get you to a doctor."

"I'll be fine, honest." she smiled weakly and stroked his cheek. "I'm going to go sleep for a bit now.

She kissed Charon on the forehead and made her way to their bed. Charon held his head in his hands. Yet another problem he couldn't shoot away. His contract should have had another training. Dealing with women 101. Ha. More like dealing with women from 101.

Charon went back down to kitchen and picked up his pot for trash when something damp reached his leg. Looking down he found dogmeat panting with huge eyes.

"Fine."

He put the pot on the ground where it was quickly devoured by the greedy dog. There his cooking couldnt be that bad.


	2. Revelation

Janet was on a ship. The one to point lookout to be exact. She clutched the railings, the boat swung from side to side again and again. Janet gasped waking from her dream. The swaying motion still filled her head and yet again she found herself running for a basin. Charon groaned from the bed.

"Smoothskin ?"

His reply was a retching noise. Swinging his long legs around off the bed Charon stood and pulled on his shirt. Stomping past Janet he jumped down the steps 3 at a time and out of the door. If she wasnt going to get a doctor, he was.

Charon pounded on the clinic door. Church opened it with a scowl, his gaze reached Charons chest and promptly shot upwards.

"You need to see Janet."

"It's 4 in the morning !" Church complained.

"I didn't realise illness had a timetable" Charon stated with a blank face.

"I'm not open yet." Doc Church folded his arms defiantly.

"Does it look like I give a shit ?" Charon growled.

Church paused then nodded "fine". He grabbed his doctoring bag and followed the ghoul to his home. When they reached Janet she was still folded over a basin groaning.

"Last time I checked doctors needed consent." Janet mumbled.

"Next time you're the doctor you can ask for it." Charon mocked. Janet simply replied with a wink which Charon smirked at.

Church coughed from the door. "Can i see her alone ?"  
>Charon simply looked towards Janet who nodded. He closed the door behind him and lay back on to the bed. Dogmeat jumped onto to the bed and placed his head on Charons chest. The ghoul patted it gently before both dozed off.<p>

Janet entered the room half an hour later smiling as she caught both her boys cuddled up. She crawled over the bed onto The free side of Charons chest and was licked on the nose by her pup.

"Kisses for me" she giggled.

Charon twitched in his sleep and Janet snuggled closer.

"Tomorrow we're going to Underworld" she whispered to the dog. "I need a second opinion."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why we need to see Barrows !" Charon shouted across a sandstorm.<p>

Janet hugged her scarf closer to her face. "I just wanna find out something!" she screamed back. The sand and wind was deafening howling harshly in their ears.

"Did you have to find out today ?"

"Yeah !"

Charon grabbed Janet's shoulder's and steered her towards the nearest shelter. Their ears rang in the sudden silence and both removed their face coverings with a cough.

"There's something you're not telling me smoothskin."

Janet frowned and sat on a nearby desk patting off a thick layer of dust. "It's nothing Charon, please just trust me."

"Then why are we here ?" Charon gestured to the room and moved to stand infront of Janet. He held her face in his hands and pleaded " tell me."

Janet stared into Charon. In him she saw everything, the man who had saved her life countless times from all sorts of enemies and even herself. The man who she resuscitated until her arms burned entirely and her vision was covered in dots and the man she loved entirely with every ounce of her being. In the vault she had read stories of people who told each other they would risk their lives for them, she don't realise her relationship would be so literal compared to the books.

She sighed "Charon I love you know that just trust me."

"What did Church tell you Janet ?"

Janet's mouth opened in response but nothing came out and she closed it again. She rested her forehead against his.

"That I was pregnant." she whispered.

"What ?"

"I'm pregnant..." Janet looked towards Charon with watery eyes.

"I don't understand."

Janet grimaced at Charons face. It resembled his Ninth Circle one, giving no emotion or response.

"Charon, he said I'm having a baby." tears fell down her cheeks as saying that statement out loud made her understand the gravity of the situation.

"I can't have kids." Charon responded blankly "you know that ."

Silence filled the room and Janet sobbed. "Who were you with ?"  
>She looked at his face to find anger and hurt.<p>

"No one !" She shouted shoving him away "How could you think that ?"

"Because I can't have kids !" he screamed back.

Both panted in frustration.

"Barrow's will tell us what's happening" Janet spoke quietly.

Charon remained silent. Confused and hurt.  
>Yes. Barrows will tell them what was happening but Charon wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.<p> 


	3. Confidence

Charon stood outside the chop shop, leaning against the wall arms folded glaring at anyone who came close. Usually he would be more tolerant of the Underworld residents but current events had caused his mood to significantly go south. He was previously in the room with Janet but she had silently nodded towards the doors when tests had got a bit more intimate.

Neither had spoke since their argument in the ruined office while they fought their way to Underworld. Both choose to use the nods and hand gestures they used in stealthy situations. It showed that they were in a mood with each other but still cared enough to watch the others back.

Janet couldn't be pregnant. It simply wasn't possible. Ghouls were sterile, Underworld was a never ageing and never growing place. There was no little ghouls. If it was possible Carol would have found a way long ago.

So if she was pregnant and he was sterile. She had cheated.

Charon didn't want to particularly think about it but his mind found little else to think about.

There was Butch. They had a history together. He always found a way to make her laugh. Charon frowned as he thought of the other vault dweller. Maybe it was because she could relate to him. Confined in him. She couldn't exactly do it with a ghoul who had never set foot in a vault.

Charons fists clicked as he clenched.

They were last in Rivet City. 2 and a half months ago. It was possible.

There was Billy Creel, she giggle at him. Had Charon ever made her giggle ?

His frown deepened as he worried. He knew he wasn't quite a catch. Society told him so. He always felt he wasn't good enough for her but did she have to throw it in his face like this ?

"Charon ?" his head turned towards Nurse Graves who had leaned out of the door. Her face was one of concern which cause his stomach to twist.

Following her into the clinic he found Janet and the doctor sitting at a desk. Janet had her head in her hands and Barrows was furiously shaking a vial.

"What's wrong ?" Charon asked standing behind Janet.

"She is pregnant." Barrows began to which Charon nodded, he knew this. He just didn't know what was next. " The ... baby is surrounded by a mass of  
>Cells."<p>

"What kind of cells ?" Charon spoke obviously finding the source of concern.

"Radiated ones."


	4. Enclave

"I don't understand"

"Whatever Janet is carrying it has radiation." Barrows explained.

"What do you mean 'whatever' ?" Janet screamed.

She stood up promptly causing the chair to fly back. It hit the ground with a loud crash and silence followed. No one spoke up or did anything. Charon stood frozen. The baby was irridiated...like a ghoul. A ghoul. It was his but that was impossible. He couldn't be a father. Ha a father. Charons mouth twitched slightly at the revelation.

Charon held Janet's hand and she placed her head against his chest.

"What about the radiation ?" Charon asked "what will it do to her ?"

Barrows frowned "If it does what it usually does, she'll be dead before she can reach term."

Fear gripped Charon "can we get rid of it?"

"What ? No !" Janet stepped away from Charon disgusted "how can you say that ?"

"It will kill you !"

"If it's so radioactive why hasn't my pipboy noticed it !" she held it up displaying to the room that her Geiger counter was at 0. There was nothing.

"I don't get this." Barrows spoke up. "How did you even conceive this ?"

Charon and Janet looked at each other with a slight glint of amusement.

"The way you normally do ?" Janet replied. Charon smirked as the doctor stammered.

"Well...yes.. Ofcourse, but we are sterile. 'Meant' to be sterile."

"I don't know." Janet cracked her fingers in thought. "We thought you could tell us."

Barrows hummed and rubbed his hand over his forehead.

"I'll see what I can do" he spoke seriously "I'll examine the blood I took. I'll call you back when I have something."

Both nodded to the doctor and left his office acknowledging Graves on the way out.

"What do we do ?" Janet whispered to Charon.

"I don't know. I don't want it to be harming you."

Janet's mouth twisted with worry "I don't think it will."

"We don't know what it will do"

"We will wait till Barrows has found out something. Anything."

"A baby Charon." Janet giggled clutching his arms. "A baby !"

Charon gave her a sincere smile "I'm sorry I got angry. It's just a ...unusual situation."

Janet smiled in returned and kissed him deeply. "It is unusual ? Huh I think I like it. We can't really mention it though, who could we tell?"

"No one yet let's just wait."

"Oh my god Moira would freak." Janet laughed loudly "Gob. We have to tell Gob though and Nova."

"Don't give the man any ideas."

Janet responded with a loud and hearty laugh finally finding some joy in the situation.

* * *

><p><p>

"Janet... Charon." Graves called gently.

She shook the sleeping couple and ushered them down the Chop Shop quietly. Both sat sleepily at the desk.

"What did you find ?" Charon asked.

"Something simply amazing." he turned towards the young woman leaning entirely on her ghoul half sleeping. "Janet, have you ever been in contact with the FEV virus ?"

Janet looked confused " The one that changes supermutants ?"

"Yes but not quite, yours is an entirely different strain though."

"Mine ?" Janet pivoted her arm hoping not to find a green hue.

"Janet's infected ?" Charon asked.

"Yes. It's in her system. Her blood stream, her organs, everything."

Janet sat thinking. The FEV was a dangerous virus. She should be mutated shouldn't she ? Don't people get dipped into it ?... Or injected.

"The enclave !" she shouted " They ! They put it into my arm when they captured me. They tried to get me to give them the code!"

"What did they say ?" Barrows ushered.

"That it was ... Enhanced ? Yeah enhanced."

"Did they say what it would do?"

Janet thought back hard to her capture. She was semi conscious as Autumn, god don't rest his burnt ass soul, gave his glory speech.

"That it would overcome radiation. It would be the next step to reclaiming this land and letting humanity continue" Janet quoted.

"And when a significant population are ghouls ..." Charon began.

"The way to overcome radiation and let humanity continue is to..." Barrows along with the rest of the room found himself staring at Janet's stomach.

"Oh my." Graves muttered quietly.


	5. History

Guys thank you so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me and give me

More motivation. I'm glad you are enjoying this and I'm loving writing it.

I apologise for the shortness of chapters I prefer doing short and frequent ones rather than longer ones where I ramble for word count.

Sorry for any unnoticed mistakes I write this on my iPhone and autocorrect changes things I change right back to the mistake. Last chapter had a very "irritated child like Charon" isn't of irradiated. Angry baby. Like father like baby.

Note: the price below isn't as insane if you read up on the fallout inflation rates. Hopefully I made him

More expensive than the mechanical horse.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>January 11th 2279<p>

UNDERWORLD DATA UNRELEVANT

...

January 12th 2279.

Patient Janet's blood sample showed a high amount of the FEV virus in stream. Upon questioning patient revealed this was due to an unconsented attack by the Enclave. Patient revealed knowledge in the virus and revealed name as the "Enhanced FEV."

At this stage the pregnancy can now be confirmed at 11 weeks. Father now proven to be Charon. The impossibility of a ghoul fathering a child has now been tested due to the evidence of FEV.

At this stage I am still uncertain of what Janet carries but will continue to monitor as normal pregnancy. Perhaps this holds a new chapter for us all.

Barrows

...

January 13th 2279

UNDERWORLD DATA SHOWS PROGESS IN DOCTORS INVESTIGATION.  
>SENDING REPORT<p>

...

January 13th 2279

Sir,

I believe you would like to take a look at this report.

Chief Scientist Graham

...

January 13th 2279

Is this possible ?

Mr. Matthew

...

January 13th 2279

Confirmed sir, the biological advances this child would hold would be indescribable to our research.

FYI. The father is possible match for subject 10 from the 2076 trial.

Chief Scientist Graham

...

January 13th 2279

Investigate this. Now.

Mr. Matthew

...

January 15th 2279

FOR THE ATTENTION OF MR MATTHEW

Subject 10.

Name: Owen Hutchison  
>DOB: Unknown<br>Mother: Deceased  
>Father: Deceased<br>Age at start of trial: 3 (approx)  
>Age at end of trial: 22 (approx)<p>

Subject 10 showed unmatched skills at combat. Strengths include hand to hand and 2 handed weaponary. Subject is completely obedient to contract shows no sign of defiance. Subject will be handed to contractors as stated by the institute. Subject was one of two to survive training. Extremely rare and extremely valuable.

Contact at $1400000000

CODENAME: CHARON

WARNING: Subject is dangerous upon release. Will be delivered to first employer by a less valuable member of staff.

...

January 15th 2279

Track them.

Mr. Matthew


	6. Celebrating

Charon and Janet sat at Gobs bar. Charon chugged on a beer and Janet sipped at her cola.

"Should we tell them ?" Janet mentioned quietly to Charon.

"Go" Charon smirked "have some fun with it."

Janet grinned then dramatically put on a sigh "I mean it won't be us two for much long CHARON" she spoke loudly then put her chin in her hands.

"Yes JANET it's a big change."

Gob looked up from the till and frowned at Nova.

"Ask them what's wrong" he whispered to Nova.

"You ask them !" Nova poked at his side.

Charon and Janet were laughing quietly but sombered up when Gob shuffled over.

"Uh... Are you guys okay ?"

"I am" Charon pointed to himself then directed it to Janet "She's not."

Janet sighed loudly again and Nova walked quickly up to her, she held on to her arms and looked deadly serious.

"Hon, what's wrong ? Are you okay ?"

"Yeah I guess" Janet sighed "It's just all so hard to cope with."

Gobs mouth was pressed in a hard line.

"What is ?"

"It makes me sick."

"What does ?" both Gob and Nova practically shouted.

"Hon, tell us" Nova urged stroking Janet's hand.

"You know the... The... PAAAAHAHA." Janet laughed loudly unable to stay serious anymore, Charon joined her also previously struggling with the facade.

"Huh ?" Gob looked as confused as he felt.

"Come here Gob." Janet waved him closer and Charon spun around in his chair to face the girls. When Gob was over and close enough to group Janet continued quietly. "Charon and I have some news."

Nova and Gob stared seriously still oblivious to the true meaning of the situation.

"When the Enclave captured me. They put a virus into me..."

"Are you dying ?"

"... No Gob shhh. Let's try not let the whole bar know. Right the virus was the FEV and it changed my body. It means that I can handle radiation differently..."

"Right but..."

"Nova ! Listen ! One of the things that changed was to do with Charon."

Gob looked up to the other ghoul who simply grinned in return. Janet patted his face trying to regain his attention.

"So what I'm trying to say is that... I'm pregnant ... And it's Charon's."

Both recipients stood silently dumbfounded.

"Whaat ?" Gob stood dazed.

Then Nova clicked, her mouth twitched and her eyebrows rose.

"OH MY GOD AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

She grabbed Janet and hugged her tightly, squishing her to her chest. She then grabbed Charon and kissed both his cheeks and continued to make girlishly excited noises.

"You're okay with it?" Janet laughed.

"Honey I learnt to accept whatever you two dragged in a looong time ago."

Gob stood still dazed and not entirely understanding.

"What about radiation ?"

"It doesn't seem to be harming her anymore, even dirty water we tried it at the house. It doesn't heal her like us but it doesn't damage her." Charon replied.

"And the baby ?"

That's when Charon shuffled in his seat "We don't know yet. We don't honestly know much"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Gob walked behind the bar and grabbed a whisky taking a deep slug. He passed it silently to Charon who did the same.

"But it's yours ?"

Charon nodded taking another chug.

"Won't people question that though ? I mean we aren't meant to have kids"

Charon shrugged "I'm use to people talking about us. What will it be ? like a year ? or so from now it will start looking like either of us. So that will work out."

Gob mused silently to himself then smirked.

"Yeah but what one of you Charon will it look like ?"


	7. Cravings

Janet was on her hands and knees on the megaton floor. The contents of her shelves were spilled around her and she continued to rummage around them.

"CHARON !"

Charon came sprinting in from the front door, where he was previously repairing some wind damage to the house.

"What's wrong ?" he demanded scanning her and the area.

"Do we have any sugar bombs ?"

"Sugar bombs ?"

"Yeah!" Janet's face was pink with frustration. "The bar doesn't have them. Jenny doesn't have them and neither does Moira."

"You gave them all to Murphy..." Charon explained.

"Why am I such a nice person !" Janet huffed " I really really... Really ! Want them." Her fists clenched and she frowned. Charon would have called it cute if it wasn't for the amount of throwing ammo she had around her.

"Can't you have cram ?"

"No."

"Apples ?"

"No."

Charon picked up some of the boxes and placed them back on the shelves. He picked up a smaller box and held out it to Janet.

"Here bubblegum it's sweet, can that not do ?"

Janet took the box off him cautiously. She tore it open and popped one of the hard candies into her mouth. She chewed it again and again and again.

"It's not working is it ?" Charon asked.

"No." Janet looked saddened and lay her back against the floor. "Just one box is that so hard to ask for."

Charon picked her up from the ground and carried her over to the couch, he say next to her and placed her head on his knees. Stroking her hair he tried to find a reasonable solution.

"I could fast travel to the station?" Janet offered.

"No. You know what Barrows said about that, get Butch to do it ?"

"He's still in Rivet City. He wouldn't have the energy to travel back."

Pip boys were powered by their owners. When Janet had fast travelled from Raven Rock to the Citadel a year ago supporting a super mutant, a dog and a ghoul she had immediately passed out upon landing. As Janet's energy was currently maintaining a life form the Underworld doctor had discouraged it. Vat's too. Over use already gave her a headache before the pregnancy.

"Sounds to me like you need more Pip Boys smoothskin." Charon joked.

Janet sat up urgently.

"Charon ! You're right." She began to laugh and grabbed his face giving him a deep and excited kiss.

She ran from the couch to their room and pulled on her jacket.

Charon had barely sat up from the couch as she was gathering her things "Where are you going ?"

"Not far honest, the vault. Someone in there owes me a big favor and she is paying it back today. I'll be near enough that Dogmeat will here if I shout." Janet explained.

"I'll come with you."

"No it's okay. Keep doing the house. It's the first clear day in a while, god knows when the next one will be. I'll be back soon I promise."

"Ill walk you to the gates."

"Okay." Janet beamed at Charon happily and held his hand to Megatons entrance. She hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Be quick."

"I promise." Janet stated with a kiss.

Charon continued to mend the gaps after she left. When he moved onto the second floor Vault 101 was within his eyesight.

She would be safe.


	8. Changes

It was dark. She couldn't move her arms and someone was holding something against her face. She had to fight it, had to move.

Something pricked at her neck and everything went silent once again.

* * *

><p><p>

"Janet !" Charon shouted across wasteland.

It was getting dark and she still wasn't back yet. Nothing replied. He went back for his shotgun and left Megaton heading towards the vault. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, maybe she was caught up talking to Amata. It wasn't as if she could see the sun in there. He'd wait on her.

As he approached the vault the horrible sound of a vault door screeching rang out. It went through his head and every nerve. It was like nails on a board. He opened the wooden door just in time for Janet to walk out.

"Hello" she beamed "I forgot how bright it was out here." Janet held her arm over her face and squinted across the 'scenic overlook'.

"Are you okay ?"

"Yeah, why ?" Janet looked up towards Charon still smiling.

"Nothing." Something seemed off to Charon but he couldn't put his finger on it. It must be the pregnancy. Women change through pregnancy, it's meant to happen. "Did you get what you came for ?"

"Huh ?" asked Janet confused.

"Sugarbombs ?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah I did. Yum."

Charon frowned "Are you sure you're okay ?"

"Yeah, I feel a bit funny apart from that completely fine."

When they got back into the house Dogmeat jumped on Charons chest and started barking insanely.

"Woah what has gotten into him ?" Janet shouted.

"I dunno !" Charon held Dogmeat by the neck and looked closely, he seemed unharmed, so why was he going crazy. "Stay here."

Charon searched around the house before letting Janet move from the door. There was no break in but the dog still continued to go mad.

Dogmeat growled loudly for a last time then padded over to the corner, curled up and continued to quietly growl.

"That was weird." Janet remarked.

"Yeah.."

Both stood silently waiting for the dog to react again but he didn't move. Janet shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

Charon sat in his chair, tired of the commotion and closed his eyes for a small nap.

* * *

><p>"You think I would be a lot bigger now, wouldn't you ?"<p>

"I couldn't tell you smoothskin."

Janet stood infront of the mirror in Barrows office and pivoted her stomach. She was now 25 weeks.

"Barrows why don't I have a bump ?"

The doctor looked up from his desk and observed Janet.

"I've seen many shapes some huge, some tiny and others tiny until the last few months then they explode."

Janet laughed and pointed at her stomach "Boom!"

"Are you ready for your scan now ?"

Janet nodded and moved across to the bench where she was to lay down. It was the first scan they would have. The technology was too rare to do regular check ups. The cold jelly smeared across her belly and she giggled in excitement.

5 minutes passed of Barrows humming and ahhing. Charon got restless and stood to be beside Janet.

"Do you not know what you're looking for ?" Janet joked.

"Janet..." Barrows paused and his eyes darted to the screen and back again. "There's nothing there."

"Excuse me ?" she said quietly.

"You've lost the baby. I'm so sorry."

Janet's mouth opened but nothing came out. Her eyes began to water and she looked towards Charon. The look haunted him. It was the same look she had gave him when her father took his life. Desperation, begging him to do something.

"But I... I ..." Janet chocked up and sobbed.

"Smoothskin." Charon looked at Janet with her own pain echoed in his eyes.

"It was a risky situation maybe your body wasn't able to support it." Barrows explained.

Janet sat up and pulled down her top.

"I'd like to be alone now." she choaked out.

Barrows left immediatley giving her the time she needed. Charon reached to hug her and pull her close.

"Charon, please. I want to be alone."

Charon nodded silently, pained and stormed out of the clinic. His feet stomped past underworld and took him to abandoned part of the museum.

Upon entering he grabbed the feral behind the door and shoved it into the ground cracking it's neck. Another approached behind him to which he swung around and kicked his boot into its chest. It fell quickly and Charon kicked its head.

Charon gave a loud and feral roar. Full of anger and hate then sunk to his knees.

Sometimes he wondered if he was allowed any happiness at all.


	9. Deceived

I was going to post this in the morning but I can't sleep and I'm pretty excited about this chapter.

Hope you enjoy :)

Reviews appreciated, cheer me up for my 9am lecture :|

* * *

><p>Rivet City was full of life. It was loud and bustling. The opposite of Janet. She sat at the bar of the Muddy Rudder. She was on her 6th bottle of whisky, Charon didn't try to stop her. He was on his eighth.<p>

"Smoothskin it's been 2 weeks, talk to me." Charon begged.

She had spoke to him during the weeks but had never mentioned the baby. Even when Charon had prompted her she said nothing. Nodded and changed the subject.

"What about ?" she asked innocently.

"I think you know." Charon held her wrist as she went to take another swig "You need to talk about it some time."

"I don't want to" Janet whispered she looked up at him with grave eyes. "It hurts."

"I know."

Janet sighed and placed her head against his chest. In that moment she felt safe but completely helpless.

"You know..." she commented " I thought I'd be drunk by now."

Charon looked thoughtful. She had had a lot, especially for her size. He would have said that it was watered down except he was drinking the same and his head was slightly swaying already. He simply shrugged blaming it to being too tense.

A screech of a chair moving captured both of their attention as Harkness and Butch sat across from them. Butch winked to them and pulled out cigarettes offering them to the table. They were taken by Charon and Harkness.

"Janet are you okay ?" Butch spoke.

She shrugged "so so."

Harkness looked thoughtful as he took in the situation. " I know it's bad but you continue, before you did the... You know..." he pointed to himself and mimicked an explosion ".. I thought I had a son and I lost him. It's like a deep need in your chest, it's horrible. I'm sorry."

Charon smiled sadly "Yeah, it is."

* * *

><p>The four sat in each others company till the bar shut and longer. Harkness claimed he would lock up for Belle. Charon enjoyed being able to relax and the occasional laugh that the company pulled from Janet.<p>

"So I took her sweetroll off her and you know what this broad does Harkness ?"

"What ?"

"She..."

"Snatched it back and licked it !" Janet interrupted with a laugh.

" 'Do you still want it Butchie ?'" Butch mimicked laughing too.

"I forgot about that." Janet smiled. "Bully."

"Suck up."

Butch grinned and clinked his glass against her own. Charon smoothed Janet's hair and kissed her forehead as he stood from the seats to get more drinks from the closed bar. He took 4 whiskers from the table and left the caps in their place.

On his way back something bright caught his eyes. Metallic.

His eyes quickly got use to the obstruction and he noticed a figure...with a grenade. From a quick inspection he noticed it was a pulse grenade and it was about to get thrown...

Jumping over the table he grabbed Harkness and pulled him back just in time for the blue light to flash. The light had no affect on him. It stung slightly but never harmed.

Butch covered his eyes but Janet...Janet's eyes grew wide and froze. She reached out for something that wasn't there and the fell to the ground.

Both Harkness and Charon stood confused, not understanding.

Until Janet began to spark.


	10. Android

Still can't sleep and I'm officially to get up in 40 minutes :|

More chapters for you guys ! Woohoo!

* * *

><p>Harkness was first to respond.<p>

"Go after them !" He screamed to Butch. Butch jumped up and sprinted up the stairs towards the one who had thrown the grenade.

He then tackled Janet, who had began to stand up clutching her head.

"Where is she ?" he screamed pining her against the floor.

"What are you talking about ?" she screamed back.

Charon stood still by the bar frozen in movement. What was going on ? Human don't get affected by pulse grenades. Humans don't spark. Humans definatley can't fight against Harkness when he is trying to pin them down, and win.

She shoved him back sending him flying to the wall.

"Charon are you going to let him to that to me ?"

"You... Just threw him smoot...who are you ?" Charon asked quietly still not completely understanding.

"I'm me !" Janet screamed.

"I don't know who you pissed off ." Harkness groaned from the floor "but they spent a lot of resources on that android over there."

"I am not a fucking android !" Janet began to cry.

Charon stood with a range of emotions. This thing was Janet, believed it was Janet but it wasn't. So where was she ?

Butch returned out of breathe "they were too fast man, no one should run that fast man."

"Android ?" Harkness asked.

"Nah ghoul I think... Hey what's wrong with Janet ?"

"That isn't Janet Butch."

"Ah hell man it is she's standing right there." he pointed to her confused.

"Butch remember that time that android attacked the market place ?"

"Uh hu"

"You were attacked ?" Janet asked appalled.

"Shut up." Harkness said with anger "Butch I need you to say those words again."

"What words ?" Charon looked to Harkness for answers.

"Just look Charon but you aren't going to like what you see."

Butch scratched its head, here goes. "Activate code 5 6 2 alpha -"

He stopped forgetting the next part.

"Prime." Harkness finished.

Janet screamed clutching her head, her legs buckled and she fell to the floor.

"How long have you been in commission for ?" Harkness asked.

"15 weeks." Janet stated monotonly.

That's when everything clicked for Charon. He grabbed the android and held her by the neck "Where the fuck are my woman and child ?"


	11. Clinical

Janet didn't understand what was happening.

It was dark and she could hear voices.

"How is her blood pressure ?"

"Normal."

"Vital signs ?"

"Normal."

"Good."

She listened to the footsteps trying to remember what Charon taught her. There was 2...no 3 people. One was quite heavy, due to weight or muscle, Janet wasn't sure. The other two were slight. So she was thinking that was the superior and his followers. His due to his voice.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" she screamed.

Footsteps ran around her tightening straps. She began to scream but stopped when a kicking in her abdomen, from the inside, surprised her.  
>Suddenly images of Charon touching and kissing her stomach flashed in her mind.<br>She was pregnant and she was captured somewhere.  
>She began to thrash wildly against the bindings.<p>

"This is astonishing!" she heard a voice say "she has double her limit for sedatives."

"How is it happening ?"

"She's getting the resistance of a ghoul to chems. The virus is enhancing as the baby grows."

"Record this information !"

Janet ripped one hand away from her bindings. She ripped the band from her eyes and they adjusted to the environment. She was in a clinical environment on a clean white bed. The walls were white and there was no windows. She grabbed the tie of one of the clinical assistants and smashed his face against the side of her bed. Anyone that came near her baby was getting dealt with.

She chanced a quick glance at her stomach and found it was significantly bigger than she could remember. She was huge ! How long had she been out for ?

One of the other men in a lab coat ran at her with a needle. He jagged it into wrist and she immeaditaley started to feel drowsy.

"You are so dead when Charon finds you" she slurred.


	12. Remembering

The baby was alive. A warm sensation spread to Charons fingertips. The baby was alive. He had dreamt for the past few weeks of his child. Would it be a boy or girl ? Would it look like him or Janet ? Would he even know how to old the baby ? Does it come naturally ? All these thoughts came returning to Charon in a matter of seconds. The fear quickly followed.

Who has Janet and the baby ? Why do they want them ? Where are they ? These protective thoughts came and then his training instincts kicked in. They tried to replace her. What was the objective in that? To fool him ? To stop him coming for her ? Would they kill Janet once the baby was born ? Or did they need her too ?

Charon felt a strong instinct to run. To find her. They were wasting on the android but she knew exactly where to look.

The three men crowded the android as she stood quietly.

"Where is she ?" Harkness repeated calmer than before.

"I AM her !" the android replied.

"You're not."

"But I remember everything. The vault, the wasteland" she turned towards Charon "and you. I love.."

"Don't you dare. You're not her." Charon spat.

"But I feel it here" she jabbed her chest "I love you, I really do and I don't know what I would do without you."

Charon scowled these were Janet's thoughts but this wasn't Janet.

"You have someone else's memories. You are synthetic." Harkness explained.

"Who am I?" the android slumped her shoulders.

Harkness sympathised he knew the feeling. The frustration, but this wasn't just an android with a mistaken identity. Someone's life was at risk. TWO lives were at risk.

"Who created you ?"

"I don't know."

Charon stared at the android. It believed it was her. He could use that.

"Remember when you lost the baby ?" The android nodded. "How much did that hurt ?"

"So much."

"You loved that baby."

"I did."

"That baby is still alive. We have a chance to save that, them. You just have to remember. Please."

The androids face was filled with sadness. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"It's a very white place and clean. It's like a vault but more... Hospital-ish." She opened her eyes to see if they understood. They nodded, Butch waved his hand letting her continue. "When I woke up I was wet."

"Biogel" Harkness said.

Her mouth formed a small o. She closed her eyes again in concentration she had beginnings. The one she thought she had, 101, and her real one. Separating them was hard.

"I was given a pip boy... As soon as they did that I thought I knew who I was. They put me back under until I woke up outside the vault door."

"That's when they replaced her" Charon muttered realising how long Janet had really been away for.

"Can you remember anything else, a name ?"

The android frowned and really concentrated. Trying to think if someone had said something.

"The institute." She murmered feeling exhausted.

Charon's blood ran cold. It was impossible. He held onto the chair next to him and gripped hard.

He could destroy anyone that came inbetween him and his goal. Men, armies and machines. It's what he was designed to do, the monster he always was.

He couldn't defeat The Institute he knew this.

"Do you know it ?" Butch asked Harkness who shook his head.

"I do." Charon spoke.

It seemed he was going to meet his maker.


	13. Training

They left Rivet City the following day. Charon couldn't tell them where they were going or how far away it was, he just knew they were going the right way.

On the first night they took shelter, Charon was reluctant. Every minute stopping was one wasted.

"She's not due for a few weeks. She'll be safe for now." Harkness reassured him.

Charon grunted and sat in the corner. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept the night before either. The bed was now empty, he had reached out last night, absentminded when he was deep in thought , expecting to stroke her hair and feel her warmth. Nothing. He didn't know where the android had slept, he didn't care. She wasn't Janet ad she wasn't his.

Harkness' words brought no comfort. He knew the institutes approach to babies. Training material. During his training two of the other 'trainees' had been intimate. During lights out or in the cover of a shadow. The female had become pregnant. She didn't know it, none of them had sexual education, they had just done what had felt right. It was during the annual intense medical exam that it was discovered. Soon after the baby was born, it was taken away to be part of the new regime. The mother was put down for disobedience.

The father had gone into a rage and the trainees had been ordered to kill him. He took down 3 others before he was shot. By a shotgun. His. Before he pulled the trigger the boy had stared into him desperately. Charon had no idea that echo of his past would come to represent his present.

A father desperate to save his family.

Charon knew he would take down a lot more than three.

Charon had been staring into the wall for a unknown amount of time down. Both androids and Butch were now asleep. Butch rolled over and buried his head into Harkness' shoulder. Charon smirked at the view knowing that if Janet was really here she would have poked his side and whispered 'I told you.'

"Charon ?"

He looked down to find the android looking at him. He grunted in response.

"I know you hate me because I'm not her."

He gave her a look that confirmed the statement. He didn't look at her often since the revelation mostly out of anger but because it hurt too.

"But I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't her till you did. Their plan was meant to be so secure that even the decoy wasn't in on it."

The android smirked but Charon scowled. He didn't find this as a great moment to laugh.

"I'm remembering more " she whispered "in here." She tapped her head. "Diagrams, robotic parts, people, plans."

"What kind of plans ?" Charon asks intrigued.

"To do with them."

Charon stared at her and stated slowly.

"Tell. Me. What. They. Are."

The android whimpered and pulles her knees to her chin.

"I dreamt them they woke me up... But I know their real."

Charon did nothing but scowl so she continued.

"Janet will be kept under sedation till the baby is born. I don't think she even knows that she's been taken. It makes it easier to test on them..."

"THEY'VE STARTED ?" Charon roared. He had stupidly assumed it would happen once she had given birth. Harkness and Butch woke up and drew their weapons. Finding no danger they put them away and gave them an enquiring look.

"She's remembering. They've already started testing on them." Charon spoke angrily.

Harkness' sat with his mouth agape in horror and Butch shouted out.

"That's not cool man !"

"They don't know what Janet is. She has a thing in her."

"The FEV."

"They are looking to see what it does to her. They'll do all sort of experiments to get their results. The baby..." the android chocked "they don't know what the baby is or what it will come out like. They want it because of its unusual conception... They'll check for stuff like... Limb repair, bone repair, pain endurance."

The android was crying now and the room was silent in horror.

Butch had heard and seen a lot of terrifying things since leave the vault. But none ever matched, until the day he died, the primal and ferocious roar Charon gave at that moment.


	14. Hope

"MR MATTHEW !" a loud and desperate voice shouted.

The late middle aged man ran down the hall towards an office. He wore a lab coat which fluttered behind him as he ran.

"Graham, what seems to be the problem ?" the man behind the desk asked quietly, as the scientist burst through his door.

"He knows ! He knows we have her !"

"How did you obtain this information?"

"One of the observers sent back a report. He is on his way now !"

Mr Matthews hummed and gestured for Graham to sit on the other seat.

"How can you be so calm ?" Graham shouted. "I've seen the reports and holotapes. You have no idea what he is capable of, hell he has no idea!"

Mr Matthews nodded thoughtfully.

"Who holds his contract ?"

"The girl."

"He will do anything to protect his mistress. It's his training." Mr Matthews coughed, if she was his mistress they were indeed in trouble.

"Sir... But he loves her. That's what she said. She loves him. If she is his mistress and they have another stronger bond, he will fight."

"He better fight ! Or he was a waste of money." Matthews laughed nastily. "He doesn't love her. Can't love her, he was eradicated of all emotions. It's part of the training."

"Even if he doesn't she still holds his contract." The scientist slumped in his seat.

Matthews clasped his hands together.

"And I know a way to change that."

* * *

><p>Janet felt cool water run from her forehead. Her vision was still blocked and she was still bound but the cold compress was sweet relief in her hell.<p>

"It's me don't panic." a gruff voice whispered.

"Charon ?" she murmured.

The voice laughed. "Not quite kid."

Janet recognised the voice but was too drowsy to open her eyes or do much else.

"Are you helping them ?" her voice rose but was harsh due to lack of talking.

"No! No." the voice whispered back angrily "I've done a lot of terrible things but this isn't right. I've been helping you."

"How ?"

"Screwing up blood results. Messing with Data. Kid if they knew what I knew there would be a lot more trouble."

"What do you know ?"

"Your baby is strong. So strong, it's resistant to infection, radiation you name it. It will heal fast and live long. The baby is a smoothskin, but the skin is hard and resistant and he has the endurance of a ghoul."

"He ?" Janet gasped.

"Sorry kid, I wasn't thinking."

"No, no its okay. Might as well think of names while I'm under."

Both chuckled quietly.

"I've seen the 3D scan. He's just like his father. Didn't know the bastard had it in him"

Janet began to cry "You have to get us out."

"I know. I know and I am."

When ?" Janet's pulse began to beat faster in anticipation.

"Not for a while. I can't defend you on your own. Especially when you're this big, but I've called reinforcements and I have a plan."

"How did you do this all ?"

The voice chuckled darkly and rubbed her hand.

"Kid the difference between you and I, is that I have training."


	15. Birth

Biggest chapter of the story so far :)

Thanks so much for the reviews both on this and the kmeme.

Erayaselene: i listened to that song ! It was so accurate and now its in my head when i write ! Haha.

* * *

><p>For the whole duration of Janet's captivity she had never wanted the sedatives. Now she did more than ever. Her stomach was on fire and pain rushed through every surface of her body.<p>

She had managed to endure the past hour in silence. If she screamed they would be alerted and they would come for the baby. Janet couldn't let this happen so remained silent and held onto her wrist bounds for dear life.

Another rush of pain spread within her and she whimpered pressing her lips together tightly. The baby couldn't come yet. Not now not here. They weren't home and they weren't safe.

The agonising pain came again and she gasped.

"Charon where are you ?" she murmured.

* * *

><p>They had found it. The Institute. Charon froze and stood staring at it. He wondered previously of his past life had been a dream all the training and discipline but looking at the familiar building. Everything came flooding back.<p>

"Get down." he spoke to the group as they snuck behind a mound of dirt.

"She's in there." the android whispered.

Everyone pulled out their selected weapons and loaded them. It was quiet except for the short and quick breathing of the group.

"Deloria do you have a map?" Charon asked the greaser.

"Not yet" he stated staring at his Pip Boy "we need to get closer."

They crouched along until they met a open bit of fence. Everyone slid under it as quiet as they could.

"This is too easy." Charon spoke on guard. His senses were going wild and he knew something wasn't right.

"It's funny the amount of guards you can knock out with this little thing." a voice spoke out.

Harkness, Butch and the android aimed their weapons. Charon already recognised the voice.

"Desmond ?"

Stood over by a metal door was Desmond Lockheart holding a vial of liquid. He leaned quite casually with a cocky grin.

"One and only."

Charon strode over and grabbed him by the collar.

"What have you done to Janet ?"

"Me ?" Desmond spoke still casually "I've protected her."

Charon let go of Desmond and Desmond smoothed down his shirt swavely.

"Matthews was next on my list. It was easy enough to blend in with the work being a previous Commonwealth worker and then the Janet news started flooding in. I've been helping her ever since they brought her in."

"Thankyou." Charon said sincerely patting the other ghouls shoulder.

"Yeah yeah enough of the dramatics. Are you coming in or not ?"

He held the door open for them as he ushered them in. Bodies covered in armour littered the hallways.

"Nice work." Butch approved.

The sophisticated ghoul smirked and lead them silently into the halls.

Everyone jumped when a pager on Desmond's belt rang out. He quickly silenced it and read the message.

"No. No this is too soon."

"What is ?" Charon growled.

"The baby is coming! We have to go now !" Desmond roared and sprinted ahead.

* * *

><p>Janet had been in pain before. Shot, stabbed, knocked out. Hell she'd even been injected by a FEV virus but nothing compared to this.<p>

She screamed loudly as the people in lab coats continued to work around her.

Sweat clung to every surface and tears streamed down in her face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME !"

No one paid any attention to her thrashing and screaming. The pain increased and increased again.

"I see a head." One of them shouted urgently.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Janet roared.

She screamed again as the pain increased in one sharp burst of fire. Her body was telling her to push. A scientist was telling her to push. But she would not. The baby was safe in her. She could not let anything happen to her baby.

After several minutes of screams and shouts her body betrayed her. She felt suddenly empty and blood ran down her legs. She felt tugging and pulling below her.

Janet fought against her bindings utterly exhausted to look up and see a female scientist rubbing her baby in a blanket. That bitch. Janet roared just as the baby began to cry.

She had believed her protective instinct was at it's peak before but seeing the baby and hearing it cry, something within her snapped.

She grabbed the metal bar one of her wrists was bound to and pulled. The metal freely bent with her hand and she ripped it off. Her mind didn't register how this worked, she just did it. Using the sharp pole she threw it into the shoulder of the woman who had previously swaddled her baby.

Her little boy was now wrapped in a blanket within a small incubator. Her eyes softened at the sight. Her baby.

"How did she do that ?" a man screamed, Graham, Janet recognised him. The one that did the experiments.

"It must be the virus sir. It's given her strength"

"We didn't test for strength ?"

"She was under sedation !"

Janet used her now free hand to untie her other bindings while the scientists frantically rushed about.

The woman lay on the floor clutching her shoulder with unseeing eyes. Janet, the messiah of the wasteland and the apparent image of goodness, could only smirk at the sight.

Janet made a lunge for Graham but yet again her body betrayed her. Her legs had no power and like jelly, they made her fall. The weakness of child birth finally took over removing all of her previous anger induce strength.

Janet's eyes began to go fuzzy and the last thing she remembered seeing was her own hand reach towards the incubator and then darkness.


	16. Fight

Charon heard it at the same time everyone else did. They crying. The high pitched cry for food, attention, anything. Everyone else heard it as a noise Charon heard it as so much more. It reached into his chest and twisted.

The group caught the attention of two guards and they charged. Charon roared and grabbed the first guard that reached him. He gripped him by the neck and slammed him hard against the wall. When the wind was knocked out of the guard, Charon reached for the knife from his boot and quickly slit his throat.

His chest rumbled with a roar and he quickly disposed of the second guard.

The group, with Desmond leading, continued down the long clean corridors.

"What way now ?" Harkness shouted.

"Left !" Desmond replied.

Butch watched Harkness with particular worry. He always had known he was an android but seeing him in action taking out men before they had even brought out their weaponry made the fact hit home. His eyes shone with a metallic blue and seemed to be forever calculating.

"Hey." he said grabbing the android arm. "Don't forget who you are."

The man reached up and stroked Butch's face.

"Never."

A young man in a lab coat came running out of a room. He was covered in his blood and his eyes darted wildly. He caught sight of Charon and mouthed the words 'no'.

Charon grabbed a piping next to him. His legs swung round and wrapped around the lab coats neck. When Charon let go of the pipe he put all of his weight into his legs and slammed down on the mans neck.

No fights in the wasteland compared to this. This was more than just protecting Janet. This was family and this was contract.

He kicked open the door from which the man had came from and roared. A man sat holding onto Janet.

His Janet. She was covered in her own blood and entirely unconscious. Her body was limp in the scientists arms.

"I know who you are." he spoke.

Charon simply replied by leaping from the door and strangling the man. His other hand grabbed for Janet pulling her closer to him. Finding sweet relief when he felt her heart beat hammering against his.

"Subject 10." the man groaned.

"That's who I WAS" Charon spat.

His hand held tighter against the mans neck turning his face from a light pink to a deep red.

"Help me !" he cried to Desmond noticing his colleague.

"Why ?" the ghoul replied simply.

Charon held onto his neck until he man stopped twitching. The life left him and he stared unseeing. Graham was dead.

The room was littered with blood and bodies. Janet had out up a fight. Good girl.

Charon turned his full attention to his smoothskin. If Charon was an orbiting moon, she was his planet.

He held her close to his chest. Slightly distressed at the lack of bump and blood down her leg. He scanned the room and found signs of that there had been a baby there at one point. He growled and returned his attention to Janet.

"Honey please wake up." he mumbled kissing her forehead and smoothing her hair down. She groaned into his chest and her eyes fluttered open.

"You came for me." she whispered in pain.

"Ofcourse I did."

"Save him." her breathing was deep and laboured.

"A boy ?" Charon replied.

The girl simply nodded silently joining the ghoul in his simple tears.

"They will watch me." she pointed towards Butch and Harkness. Who nodded.

"I love you so much." He groaned into her hair. He kissed her damp forehead clutching her closer.

"For good or for ill." Janet groaned.

She grabbed his wrist as he went to leave.

"Charon. He is worth so much more than your contract remember that."

Charon nodded and kissed the hand that held tightly onto him.

"Go." Janet spoke softly, squeezing his hand before releasing him.

Charon turned around to the door to find the android staring at him sadly. It had really hit home for her there, she wasn't her. Watching the man you love caress another woman when your brain and heart is telling you that you love him is very painful. So this is what it felt like to be human.

"Come on!" Desmond shouted shooting out from the door. The android and Charon followed the ghoul and continued to fight their way down the corridors.

"2 coming from the left !" The android shouted while punching another guard in his face. A metallic hand worked wonders.

Charon pulled his shotgun out and created his own symphony. It only made sense for The Institute to see how modified he had made it, they had given him it. The guards fell and they listened to sound of more footsteps hammering loudly in the distance. They took a defensive position and waited.

"Tsk Tsk. I wouldn't do that subject 10."

A man in a suit came around the corner...holding a baby. Charon roared.

"Give me my son or I will kill you and take my time with it." Charon growled.

"Ah ah ah." The man sang holding out a bit of paper in his other hand. "You will not touch this baby and that is an ORDER."


	17. Shutting Down

"Get me some stimpacks" Janet moaned.

"You need to rest" Harkness stated.

"I need to help them!" Janet's face was filled with determination. He shrugged and began to raid the room for supplies.

Butch slipped her arm over his shoulders helping her onto the bed.

"So someone's a mom" he grinned.

"I hadn't even thought of that."

"What about names ?"

Butch was trying to distract her from the pain and it worked. He administered a stim into her bare thigh to steady her.

"I have actually." Janet smiled weakly and began to wipe blood from herself with the bed sheet.

"And what's that ?" Butch asked as he continued to inject her.

"Owen."

"Why ?" Harkness asked.

"Desmond told me it was Charon's pre war name."

"He has a normal name ?" Butch mocked.

"Shut up. Hey Hark can you find me some armour please."

"You can't possibly think of fighting ?"

"Damn right I am. That man has my child."

"You gave birth today !"

Janet frowned. She was already feeling stronger and healing fast.

"See this bar." She pointed to the bed which had half of its railing missing. "I did that. I think I'll surprise myself at what I can do today."

"Jesus nosebleed" Butch gasped "You did that ?"

Janet nodded "I just got so angry and it felt so fragile."

Butch and Harkness stood with their mouth agape.

"I'll see what I can do." Harkness spoke and left the room.

"I have to help my baby Butch."

"I know. I know. We will soon. We just need to get you up to scratch."

Butch continued to work silently, impressing himself at his efficiency.

"So I was replaced by an android huh?" Janet asked.

"Yeah. We got a fright when we found out man. Then we panicked more when we realised it meant you were somewhere else."

"Did he sleep with her?"

Butch snorted "I don't know man. Probably do you usually go like 20 weeks without sex."

"That bitch." Janet spat.

Butch laughed "Hey he didn't know man. Maybe he can get you both in the bedroom now."

"Butch !" Janet shouted slapping his arm.

"Hey ! Ow ! Someone is getting stronger that's for sure."

Janet grinned as Harkness came back with a bundle.

"It was a guard close to your size."

"That will do thanks" Janet smiled up at him.

Harkness returned the smile.

"Its nice to have you back kid."

Janet was emotionally touched. She accepted the bundle and began to shove on the items quickly. She paused slightly as she pulled the shirt down. Her stomach had white marks running along the sides and she was more curvier than she was use to. Her boobs were huge. She groaned at the pain they would become and pulled down the shirt.

"Ready ?" she asked the two men she had made to turn to face the wall.

"Weapons ?" Harkness asked.

"I will tear them apart with my hands if I have to. I'll pick something up from the dead along the way.

* * *

><p>Charon felt a strange but yet familiar sensation in his chest. He hadn't followed an order in over 3 years but the invisible bindings wrapped around his body.<p>

"Charon. Don't." The android whispered horrified.

"Ah I see you've came back home too." The man with the baby spoke. His voice was scarily calm only emphasising his confidence.

The android gave him a harsh look and her fists clenched.

"Not yet." Desmond spoke "Matthews is protecting himself you could harm the baby."

The android nodded and returned her attention to Charon. He remained still, fixed in position.

"So Graham is dead." Desmond provoked Matthews.

He simply shrugged "collateral damage. I have what I need." He rocked the baby and Charon growled.

"Now now. You're going to be doing exactly as I say now. You remember this." Matthews held up the piece of paper in his hand "The alpha contract."

Charon nodded. The details of the contract were imprinted into his brain so deeply that it almost hurt.

"Drop your weapon."

Charon dropped his shotgun immeadiatley.

"Charon !" the android screamed. She stood infront of him and slammed against his chest.

"This is no fucking time to be a slave to your mind again. You were meant to be over this ! There is bigger things than it now !"

He stood still frozen seeing over her head. His personal thoughts thrashed around his mind as if trapped. They slammed against the prison the contract had formed and screamed to get out.

Years of training and mental brain washing came flooding back. Desmond grabbed the android and stood back. Charon was dangerous now.

She thrashed out of his grip and stormed towards Matthews.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you are seriously messing with the wrong family here."

Matthews simply laughed "and where does that put you ?"

"I would rather belong to no one than be an evil bastard like you. Those memories you gave me. I know what Charon does to evil bastards and I can't fucking wait." She spat the last word.

"I could easily deactivate you. Code 56..."

The android stormed forward.

As she approached closer Matthews got uncomfortable and drew out a weapon.

She belonged to no one. She was a commodity and if she was going down he was coming with her.

"7 2"

She whipped out her knife and stepped closer just as he shot her. Three times in the chest.

Her vision blurred and crackled changing from

Mechanical to clear.

The android threw her knife into Matthews leg as she sunk down to her knees.

Charon ran to the android, no longer frozen as he witnessed the sight in front of him. To him it was no different that Janet being shot down.

He grabbed her as she fell. She grabbed onto the front on his armour. Her eyes went from Janet's blue to pure white.

"I'm so sorry" Charon spoke.

"I didn't really fit in anywhere..."

Charon went to interrupt her but he objected. "You know it's true. It's okay."

She stroked his cheek.

"Go save yours and Janet's baby. The fact you made it proved you are in control of your contract because...you can love."

She gasped and her eyes went white. Shutting her down.

Charon growled and looked towards Matthews. He held his leg with one hand and the baby in his other arm.

"One last chance give me my son."

Matthews began to limp away.

"You better run" Charon spoke clearly and fiercely.


	18. Hello

Matthews began to limp away faster.

Charon grouched and launched himself. It's always been said that Charon and Janet had been synchronised in fighting, but what she did then was magnificent in Charon's eyes. Seconds before Charon's body slammed against Matthews she leaped in between them. Like a pre war deer she gracefully flung herself and grabbed the baby.

Then Charon made contact. He slammed against him knocking Matthews to the floor.

More of The Institutes guard came streaming down the corridors. Butch, Harkness and Desmond set to work on them. Butch pulled back on a large guards neck making him fall to the floor vulnerable to Harkness' shot to chest.

Desmond pulled out 2 magnums and bullets flew around him and he slowly turned 360 taking down guards from all sides.

Janet was the epitome a warrior mother. She held the baby close to her while holding a sub machine in her other hand. The sound of battle was deafening but Charon's senses could only concentrate on one thing.

He slammed Matthews head off of the floor. Then pushed his elbow into his neck. His face turned purple and he held onto Charons arms trying to push him away.

"Wait !" Janet shouted.

Charon looked towards her still putting pressure on the mans neck.

"Why ?"

"One that is far too fast a death. Two I want to talk to him."

Charon nodded agreeing with a smirk.

"Bind him." Janet spoke. The words were contradicting as she spoke it as she stared adoringly at the baby.

Charon obliged hauling Matthews by the neck and dragging him into a nearby clinic room.

Matthews tried to fight against him but was punch swiftly in the face and sat down in the nearest chair. Charon grabbed some surgical tubing and tired him wrists to the arm of the chair.

"Think about escaping and you'll be shot down as soon as you leave that door. " Charon left closing the door behind him.

The hall was silent and everyone crowded Janet. It was the first time she had held the baby and her eyes were filled with wonder. It completely baffled her that they had created this little now. She rocked him slightly and he nestled into her chest.

Janet looked up to see Charon walk slowly up.

"Hey Alex" she whispered to the baby "Do you want to meet daddy ?"

Charon smirked which grew to a full on smile. This was his son, the one he'd been waiting to meet. She passed him up to Charon and watched as he awkwardly held him. Charon shifted slightly until the baby fitted perfectly into his arms .

"Hello." He spoke softly rubbing the small cheek below him.

Their son had brilliant blue eyes, Catherine's and Janet's. He recognised Janet's ears and dimples. In the rest he saw something he had seen in many years, familiar strong features. This baby was his for sure.

He grinned as the little hand wrapped around his finger. The baby was tiny and Charon felt an overwhelming urge to protect him. Stronger than any contract holder.

"Alex ?" he asked Janet.

Janet smiled through fresh tears, the first happy ones in a long time.

"It's yours Alex Hutchison... Did you not know ?"

Charon frowned "No". The baby squeezed his finger causing his face to smooth out immediately with a smile. "But it's his now. Baby Alex."

Janet grinned she cuddled into her son and Charon.

"How do you feel about being Mrs Hutchison" he murmured into her hair. "Make it a proper family."

"Shut up !" Janet gasped.

"Do you hear that baby Alex ?" Charon mocked to the bundle "your mother won't marry me."

"I didn't say that !"

"I guess she doesn't want the family name. Too strong for someone like her." He rocked the baby and turned away from Janet.

"Charon !" She walked around to face him. "Of course I would !"

Charon smirked and held out a hand.

She shook it firmly with her own smirk.

Then he pressed his lips to hers deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"RIVET CITY WEDDING !" Butch roared with a fist pump.

Charon passed Alex to Janet, who kissed his forehead and held him tightly.

"I can't believe he's here" she whispered.

"It wasn't easy."

"It was worth every minute." Janet held Charon's hand with her free one. She squeezed it and her face turned serious.

"I think it's time we talk to him now."

Charon nodded.

"What do you want to know ?"

"Why he took us ? What did he want ? And who else knows about Alex?"

"Okay" Charon folded his arms. "Butch look after the baby with Harkness. Desmond come in with us."

Everyone took their assigned positions and Butch held the baby more awkward than Charon had.

"If you are sick or cry little man. I'm leaving ya."

"Butch !" Janet scolded.

"Kidding !" he grinned then whispered dramatically to the baby "I'm not, don't you dare."

Janet laughed then went to Charon's side.

"I can't believe we're getting married" she giggled.

"That's nice." Desmond spoke "but it's time for your serious faces now kids."


	19. Ending Matters

Matthews looked up to the three further through swollen eyes. Janet smirked at Charon.

"On you go" Desmond called leaning against the wall.

"Why did you want Alex ?" Janet spoke, she was oddly calm but her hands shook. Charon held it and squeezed.

"Did you know he is the cure to radiation ? That his existence gives proof to a near immortal life ? A disease free one at that ?"

"Explain."

Matthews grunted and shuffled in his bindings.

"His 'ghoul' heritage means he will outlive us a...well me in this room."

"What do you mean just you ?"

"The virus has affected you, has it not ?" He talked at Janet as if she was of inferior intelligence and she glowered at him. "Like a supermutant you will enhance over time?"

"In size ?" Janet's voice rose an octave.

"No it didn't change your physical features upon contact so no."

"Why are you telling us this freely ?" she asked.

"I am assuming that I am to be killed no matter what. I thought it more appropriate for my knowledge to not die with me."

"True." Charon spoke with a menacing look.

"What else do you know about Alex ?" Janet asked.

"That if a super mutant and a ghoul could have a baby and it came in human form it would be him. He was so valuable for research, we had to have him!" Matthews face turned red with passion.

"He's just a baby." Janet spoke softly.

"Irrelevant."

The room echoed with a thud as Charon punched Matthews across the face. Matthews spat blood on the ground.

"I can see subject 10 hasn't lost his bite." Matthews spat once more. Charon simply returned to the wall folding his arms.

"You honestly think you could take his baby and he wouldn't come for it ?"

"We knew it was an eventuality. The alpha contact was to control him, it controlled them all. But his emotions make him weak and broken."

"They made him stronger." Desmond pointed out.

"Argyle died trying to save a civilisation from slavers he did it with compassion... It seems the institutes methods weren't as full proof as you read them to be." Charon growled. He knew the hit to his ego would be worse than any punch.

"Who else knows about Alex ?" Desmond added.

"The doctor who's computer we obtained information."

"Barrows." Janet noted "good. Anyway I think we've offered you the luxury of life for far too long now. Don't you Charon ?"

"Indeed."

"I'll be outside, you coming Desmond ?"

"Involuntarily " he replied looking back.

Charon moved to stand in front of the bound man.

"Usually I would untie you. Give you a fighting chance because of these things called morales."

Matthews stared back with a still face.

"But I don't think a man who can take a pregnant woman from her home, leave her in bound and in captivity and take her baby away when it's born has any morales, so why should I return the favour...agree ?"

Still no reply.

"You're not very chatty now are you Mr Matthews?"

"I refuse to give you the satisfaction."

Charon roared with laughter. "I don't care if you talk or not. I'll get satisfaction when you're dead."

Matthews gulped.

"Now you see a baby is very important. I've held Alex once and he means the world to me now. What's important to you Matthews ? What could you not live without ?"

Charon pulled out his knife and gave a dark look. Matthews shivered and pulled against the tubing.

"What about your arm ?" Charon grinned

...

A loud and agonising scream echoed the halls.

Everyone looked towards the closed door then quickly away again.

Janet stood biting her nail, she wanted Charon out and she wanted to go home.

"Tunnel snakes rule, we're the tunnel snakes. That's us and we rule." Butch sang softly.

Janet could only stare dumbfounded. "Did you just take the song you use to taunt me with and make it a nursery rhyme ?"

Butch just winked, holding the baby on his knees.

"I thought I might distract the little man. God knows what big daddy is doing in there."

Janet grinned and held out her arms for the baby. Butch freely passed him and started humming.

"I know what song I like."

Butch listened mesmerised. She hummed softly and it travelled far.

"That's from the vault !"

"Yeah " Janet smiled "my dad use to hum it to me."

...

Charon paused at the sound of a gentle tune.

He recognised the voice as Janet's but not the melody. It mesmerised him.

"She is going to be my wife." He grinned to Mr Matthews knowing he couldn't reply.

He grabbed the two ligaments and put them on the table in front of the semi conscious man.

"There 2 arms. One for Janet, One for Alex. Look how close they are but you can't reach them. Pretty familiar huh ?"

He placed his knife back into his belt and made to leave the room.

"You'll bleed out in a few hours or so. Enjoy."

...

.com/watch?v=mb33gK1gLCs&feature=youtube_gdata_player

The tune Janet hummed.


	20. Announcement

Charons life had always been filled with battle and death, so he was completely stunned the morning he woke up and drowsily saw his fiancé breast feeding their baby.

When did his life get so... Normal.

"Hey sleepy" Janet smiled at him.

They were back in Megaton and life was comfortable. The baby was over a month old and had begun to smile and let out small giggles.

The little noises twisted Charon's heart and Janet would howl at the bemused look on his face.

"If someone told me your face would ever be that happy I would have shot them and laughed."

Gob and Nova were over frequently cooing at Alex and babysitting giving Charon and Janet time for a quick sleep.

"He looks so much like you now" Nova said to Charon.

He grinned and kissed Alex's forehead.

"He's a daddys boy that's why" Janet called out. "I spent an hour rocking him to sleep last night, Charon comes over and picks him up and he's out for the count."

Both laughed loudly enjoying the comfort this new life had for them both. No sleeping in turns to keep watch. No permanently watching their backs.

The door chapped and Gob got up to get it.

"Is Janet in ?" a small voice called.

Janets face turned on one of puzzle and she stood behind Gob at the door.

"Hi Janet !" a girl called.

"Princess !" Janet reached from the door to pull the girl into a hug . A loud stampede of footsteps hit the metal walkway and launched through the door. A small person smacked into Charon.

"Look ! Look I've kept it clean and it shots really really well. I shot a guy coming here. He ran up and was like ahhhh ! But I ran away cause I was scared but then I went NO and shot him ! And he fell he didn't have any caps on him. He had ammo though. This ammo ! I don't know what it's for. What's it for Charon ?"

"Bumble..."

"I think it's for a big gun. They're pretty big huh look !.."

"Bumble ..."

"Maybe like a rifle or like that big one Fawkes had that goes BANG BANG BANG. Fawkes lets me on his shoulders..."

A loud shrill interrupted Bumble which gave Charon the chance to talk.

"You'll wake the baby"

Bumbles mouth formed a o and then she looked at the small bundle in Novas arms that was now crying. Nova shook him gently with no avail. Charon picked him up and he stopped immediately.

"See !" Janet shouted from the door "What did i tell you !"

He grinned and bent down to show Bumble and Princess.

"This is Alex."

Bumble began to mumble to the baby was press her nose against his with a giggle.

"Oh we know !" Princess stated "Three Dog told us !"

"What ?" Janet was stunned. He just told the whole wasteland about him. What if someone else came after him.

Janet began to panic and breathe quickly.

"I can't lose him again Charon !"

Her eyes were desperate.

"What did it say ?" Charon said seriously.

"That you two had a baby ! He said it must be something in the water you know the one you changed !"

Janet frowned and turned on her pip boy. No announcements just music.

"If he says it's in the water Janet it means he wouldn't be one of a kind. Which means that he isn't anything different."

"So the announcement could... Help ?" Janet spoke quietly.

"Probably." Nova called. "They don't know the true story."

"Well Underworld is gonna have a population boom..." Gob groaned from the corner.


	21. Wake up calls

Charon's woke up by a rustling next to him.

"Smoothskin ?" he calls quietly.

He hears a close mumble and opens his eyes to find Janet crawling over him and nuzzling into his neck.

"You shouldn't be here." He groans into her hair "Night before the wedding and all that."

"Well I'll leave." she whispers into his ear. She mocks an escape and sits up to leave. Her wrist is grabbed with a growl.

"Come here" Charon murmurs flipping her onto her back.

Janet's hair is sprawled around her and she looks up to Charon with nothing less than adoration.

"How did I get you ?"

"Well I was a silly little girl with a baseball bat who had no idea how to survive out here in the big bad world."

She emphasised the last 3 words with a kiss each time.

"And this big bad ass ghoul..."

"Hmmm really now.."

"Came and showed me how to fight and do other pretty wonderful stuff."

Charon groaned as Janet made her way down his chest kissing expose muscles and skin along the way. She pulled down the bed sheet along the way and licked up Charons already hard length and continued.

Charon laughed into his hands pushing his head further into the thin pillow.

"It's been far too long."

A grumble came from his chest and he let out a low sigh.

Janet continued and the bottom of Charons stomach began to twist close to release. He reached down towards Janet's head to run his hand through her hair but was interrupted.

A loud cry echoed from the next room.

Janet gave a muffled laugh and sat up.

"Tomorrow. We will continue." She giggled and bounced off the bed.

Charon groaned and completely threw the covers off and followed Janet to Alex's room.

"Hello Baby." She cooed as she scooped him up.

Alex gave a snuffle and smiled up at her.

"Is someone hungry ?" Janet sat down at the edge of the bed across from the cot and slipped off her top to feed Alex.

"Where are you staying tonight ?" Charon asked leaning against the doorway.

"Underworld. Greta and Carol asked ... Well demanded to do my hair and my dress."

"Is it pretty ?" Charon laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know !" She grinned to him.

"Are you fast travelling back ?"

"Yeah. I thought I could do with the exhaustion. I'm too excited !"

Janet now shifted to place Alex against her shoulder and patted his back. She walked as she did this and Charon smirked at the excited bounces she gave.

"You've to be in Rivet City for 2. So leave about 9. Alex has food downstairs. Wandsworth has stored it ask him for it. Harkness has your outfit and you've to see Desmond too he has something for you. The lamp lighters are staying there too so try not get distracted it starts at 3."

"Smoothskin... I know."

Charon kissed her forehead and then Alex's.

"Sorry. Sorry... I'm just so ahh happy ! Charon we are getting married 'tomorrow'."

"Well really it's today miss midnight secret visit."

"Oh my god it is !" Janet laughed loudly "I need to go."

"Yes you do have some sleep love."

"I'll try." She place kissed all over Alex's face then placed him back in bed.

She grabbed Charon's face and repeated the action.

"Mmmmm I love you both ! So much !"

She hopped out of the room and Charon laughed at her energy.

"Go sleep !"

"Never !" Janet bellowed with a cackle closing the door.

Charon sighed and returned to bed, now unable to sleep.

Janet had got him excited too although he didn't exhibit it as much as she did. He would have a wife tomorrow. A beautiful and lively wife, who had provided him with a healthy son.

Even in pre war measures Charon's life was pretty good.

Janet hopped along Megaton and fast travelled to Rivet City. She had one more task to do and she found herself waking another man from his bed.

"Butch ! Butch hey Butch."

Butch groaned as he felt someone jab at his face. He swatted them away but heard a giggle.

Butch opened his eyes to find Janet sitting at the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing here ?" He sat up and rubbed his face.

"I need a favour."

"What's wrong ?" his eyes became more alert.

"Nothing...I Uhm I need you to give me away." she smiled shyly.

"Huh ?"

"Tomorrow someone needs to walk down with me."

"And you want me ?" Butch smirked.

"Well yeah !" she punched his shoulder. "Who else ? I've known you my whole life and I know you won't let me fall or look stupid because only you do that right ?"

"Psssh ofcourse... Are you sure ?"

"Yeah." She gave him a wide smile. "Well you know my dad isn't here and you've always been there for me... Even if it's in your own special way."

Butch laughed and moved along to hug her.

"Of course. Ill try not to outshine you."

Janet's laughed echoed along the walls.

"Promise ?"

"Your dad would be proud of you, you know."

She simply gave a small smile.

"Yeah. He liked Charon."

Both smiled and then Butch shoved her away with a grin.

"Let me sleep now ! I have lots of planning to do !"

Janet scoffed and went back to his door.

"Goodnight !" she called.

"Don't be late ! Butch shouted.

"I'm never late."


	22. Wedding

"Oh my god I'm late !"

Janet ran about underworld. Her hair was wrapped in fabric and her face was beautifully made.

Underworld was practically empty. Many already at the place she should be. Running into Tulips shop she grabbed the box that held her dress. She still hadn't seen it yet. She thundered up the stairs and gave a small smirk to the doors of the Ninth Circle.

"Got it !" she shouted to carol.

The ghoul ran at her and began opening the box.

"Never worn before smoothskin. Quinn found it in a pre war shop. The damage caused by the bombs had actually protected it ! How lucky !"

Janet gasped and she pulled out the creamy fabric. There was a bodice with a ribbon tied at the back in a corset style and the rest of the dress flowed down freely. It was so simple it was beautiful.

"I love it !" she sighed face covered in awe "will it fit ?"

"We will make it fit !"

* * *

><p>Janet ran down the steel corridors as quick as she could. She was half an hour late.<p>

Her dress flew out behind her and her knee clanked against her gun holster under the dress, always the practical bride.

Well it was tradition. At least she knew that she would be the last to arrive. Butch stood at the door leading to the flight deck.

He smirked and crossed his arms.

"You're late !" he called

"Everyone else is early !" she shouted still running towards him.

He grabbed onto her when she stopped suddenly and began fixing her hair.

"Should have got me to do it."

"Shut up." She smirked and held onto his arm as it went to fix her curls.

"Butch." She whispered "I'm about to get married..."

"Not with this hair your not. Did you run the whole way ?"

She gave an exhausted laugh and squeezed his arm. Janet appreciated his humour and right now it was needed to calm her nerves.

She took a deep breath and put her arm through Butch's.

"How do I look ?" she asked breathlessly.

"Beautiful."

She waited for some insult or childish nickname. None came and her eyes began to water.

"Hey ! Hey don't cry yet. Not now you'll ruin your face."

"I'm going to be a mess oh my god."

She jumped a few times and waved her hands by her face giving a big breath out.

"You're fine ! You're fine ! Come on !"

He held out his arm and she took it with a grin.

"Ready Butch man ?"

"You've grown up so fast" he mocked.

Butch chapped on the wall and the door opened. Janet could only gasp. The flight deck was crowded but yet organised, there was so many people there.

"So many people." She whispered.

"You two have affected many lives apparently." Butch whispered back and began to walk forward with her.

The flight desk was covered in fairy lights, just like Lamplight. She hoped they didn't clear their home for them.

"You did this ?" she quietly gasped.

"Pssh of course."

He hushed her as they turned the corner the crowd formed.

Charon stood standing waiting with a grin. Butch led her forward and she heard murmurs from the crowd including a loud awwww, Moira.

Gob stood at one side of Charon and Nova stood at the other holding Alex. Nova smiled through watery eyes. Janet shook her head in a if you cry I'll cry motion and had to look away. She caught Gobs eye and he gave her a reassuring wink.

Eventually she reached the end and Charon took her hand when Butch let go of her other one.

"Hi." She whispered with a smile.

Charon smirked "You're late."

"So I've been told."

Alex squirmed in Novas arms reaching for his parents with a howl. Janet looked to Charon, who nodded, and she picked her son up. They held him in between them and Janet gave him a kiss on the head.

"Always the centre of attention." Janet murmered into his soft set of hair.

"Just like his mother."

Janet snorted a laugh but gained composure when Diego who stood in front of them began to talk to the large crowd.

The ceremony was simple and beautiful and when Janet said "I do" with her face filled with tears of happiness Charon could only grin.

One small person had came and changed his life. She freed him, she loved him and she bore him a child.

"You look so beautiful." He spoke as he kissed her.

"I probably did before but I can't stop crying." She smiled wildly "Oh my god I'm a mess."

"You look fine Mrs Hutchison."

"Oh ! Oh my gosh so I am !" Janet bellowed and caused Charon to laugh loudly as it only caused her to cry more.

"I thought she was meant to be the toughest in the wasteland!" Harkness mocked.

She punched his arm.

"I felt that !" Harkness stood agape "Jesus she is stronger, Charon keep your wife under control."

Charon laughed and hugged Janet from behind kissing her and Alex, who she held.

"I will tonight." He whispered into her ear sending a shiver down her back.

"First we're dancing."

Charon could only bark a laugh when he heard Butch make a whipping noise behind him.

"That's it starting man. The old ball and chain."

* * *

><p>Harkness had managed to set up a record player next to the ships PA system. Music echoed along the decks and the crowd danced to the familiar songs.<p>

"I think i'm the best dancer here." Bannon boasted to Vera.

He spun Vera and danced awkwardly to the music. Butch and Janet could only smirk to each other and he took her hand to dance. Positioning themselves in front of the boasting couple. They began to swing dance with the effort and ease that came with 5 years of vault lessons.

Vera stood mouth wide and Bannon sneered. As Butch swung Janet out Charon grabbed her and began to spin her, feet no where near the ground.

"I think that's cheating smoothskin."

"They needed some tips." Janet giggled.

He continued to spin her until they were interrupted by Nova and Gob.

"May I ?" Gob bowed.

Janet giggled with a curtsy and span away with him. Charon held his hand for Nova and spun her gracefully.

"You're a lucky man." She spoke to the large ghoul.

"I know." He grinned "So when are you and Gob announcing things."

"What us ? No. No. There's nothing there !"

"He told me."

"He did not ! That man ! Wait till I get a hold of him."

"He didn't but you just did."

Nova slapped Charon's shoulders lightly as she realised she had been tricked.

* * *

><p>The party continued until the early hours when sore feet and drunken falls began to cause a smaller crowd.<p>

Charon scanned the area for his bride but found no sign. A slight panic and a growl rose in his chest. He was still having nightmares of the Institute and what they did to his family. No one was taking them, ever again.

He walked quickly to the edges and felt relief as he spotted his wife holding Alex facing the rotunda.

He walked up quietly behind them.

"A lot of things happened in that building there. Your grandparents died in there and your daddy risked his life to give you clean water." He could hear her speaking to Alex.

"Your granddaddy would have loved you very very much. He was a very smart man and did a lot of things for the people in the Wasteland."

He stood listening to his wife re tell her story.

"He got me into the Vault to keep us safe and it did. I survived and because of that I have you and I wouldn't give you up for the world. Maybe we can show you the vault one day if Auntie Amata isn't a big meanie like she was to me."

Janet kissed Alex on the nose and held him close.

"How many aunts and uncles does that boy have ?" Charon called.

Janet jumped "You scared me there..." she smiled softly "He has many ! He's going to be the most spoiled little boy in the wasteland."

"We will keep him right."

"And his brothers and sisters ?"

"One at a time smoothskin one at a time."

He held his wife close to him and they both looked over the wasteland they helped to revive.

Green sprouted up over the dirt as the fresh water purified the grounds and Super Mutants retreated unable to find a radiated source.

Janet place her head onto Charons chest.

"Let's hope it stays peaceful."

"I doubt it smoothskin."

Alex could only giggle in agreement.


	23. Nightmares

The man behind the surgical mask stuck the needle into Janet's arm. She screamed but no noise came out, she tried to fight but couldn't move. Her lips formed her husbands name but the words didn't appear.

Alex was held beside her by a blonde in a lab coat. Janet had to fight, had to protect her baby.

Where was Charon ?

The blonde lifted up a scalpel drawing it close to Alex. Fighting the bonds on her wrist she tried to reach for her son. The blonde dropped the instrument in to him producing a piercing cry.

Janet shot up from her bed, sweat layered her forehead and she panted. She could hear Alex cry from the next room and she let out a sigh.

"Your turn" Charon groaned sleepily beside her.

It was a dream. Just a dream. The nightmares had been visiting her almost nightly since she left the institute.

Fumbling into the next room she found Alex writhing around in his cot.

"Hey baby boy" she soothed as she picked him up. Janet went to remove her top to feed Alex but he appeared to be settled already. "Huh, you just want to play is that it ?"

Alex let out a small coo and played with a loose strand of Janet's hair. Janet could only smile adoringly at the small figure. He was perfect.

"What time of day have you got me up now ?" she kissed his nose with a small laugh. She held Alex in her right arm and held up her left to read the pip boy.

"6.14. You almost slept right through ! Well done Alex."

Alex had been keeping Charon and Janet up for all hours of the night and day to the extent Janet risked fast travelling back to Megaton as neither had the energy to appropriately defend themselves walking.

Janet grabbed the bottom half of her leather armour and tip toed down the stairs with Alex. Dogmeat raised his head in acknowledgement and moved from the couch he had been sleeping on.

"Wanna come for a walk boy ?"

Dogmeat wagged his tail and sat by the door waiting. Janet laughed, he was the most impatient dog she had ever met. Then again she hadn't met many dogs. Janet placed Alex on the couch as she slid into her armour, which fit more snugly than usual.

"Baby weight" she sighed.

Janet had grown up in a vault with the ideals of the perfect body. No one cared what they looked like out here. They hadn't been brought up to. Janet had. She pinched her hips with another sigh. She couldn't really complain, she could put up with this for Alex. Plus Charon didn't seem to mind especially last night.

Janet smiled at the memory and brought her attention back to her son.

"Ah Ah ! No ! That's dirty !" Janet pulled Alex up and placed the accusing piece in a high place. Bloody shotgun pieces, she would scold Charon later.

Leaving her home Janet was followed by Dogmeat as she did slow laps inside of Megaton. The town was quiet and only a small handful of residents appeared to be up.

"Morning !" one called to her as she walked by.

She returned the gesture with a wave and continued on.

"I see you've settled into your role of married life."

"Ha fucking ha." Janet replied.

She turned to face Desmond with a smirk which dropped when she noticed the bags around him.

"Going somewhere ?"

"I still have old acquaintances to... Take care of."

"Oh...where to now ?"

"Vegas or what's left of it."

"Where's that ?" Janet asked curiously. She'd never heard of it.

"West. Quite a bit west. I went once when I had skin it isn't a place you easily forget."

Janet smiled at seeing Desmond's features soften up.

"You'll be careful won't you ?"

"Smoothskin don't ! Someone might think you care for me."

Janet laughed heartily although genuinely saddened to see one of her saviours go.

"Nah your still just a bastard to me."

Desmond returned the laugh.

"Sure you don't want to leave Charon. Come with me, see the world ? Be an adventurous mom !" Desmond joked with a wink.

"Keep wishing !" Janet grinned "I've had enough adventure."

"It will find you again soon enough."

Janet scowled knowing the statement to be probably true.

"I best be off pet take care of your men now."

Desmond stroked Alex's cheek and nodded to Janet.

"No hug ?"

"I don't do hugs."

Janet grinned and walked him to the Megaton gates.

"Be careful."

"Yeah. I'll be seeing you."

"Probably." Janet called as he left.

Janet stood enjoying the rising sun on her skin with a small smile.

"Let's get you back home." She murmured to Alex. The baby had now fallen asleep in her arms and she lightly walked back to their house. Dogmeat followed guarding them.

Once Alex was tucked back in his bed, Janet made her way back to hers. She had been away for an hour and she could do with a small snooze.

Charon nuzzled into her neck as she slid in beside him.

"I missed you" he groaned beside her ear.

"You didn't seem to be running after me to help." Janet smiled into her pillow enjoying Charons warmth.

"Keeping the bed warm smoothskin."

"Good job."

Janet closed her eyes listening to Charons steady breathing beside her.

Her fingers lazily stroked the bed frame as she lounged with her husband. Janet's fingers found a riveted dent, frowning she shuffled to the edge and looked down.

Four small indents decorated across the metal. Janet quietly gasped as she placed her fingers perfectly into the spaces.

It was exactly in the position that someone would have grabbed it. During a nightmare, but she had bent it. The FEV.

Fear bubbled at the pit of her stomach.

"What's wrong ?" Charon groaned.

"Nothing, nothing at all."


	24. Family matters

Janet punched the metro wall repeatedly. Every thud left a deep oval shape in the wall but when she unclenched her fist there was no scratches and no blood.

"Fuck."

Janet sat down against the other wall placing her head on her knees. Small changes had occurred in her body ever since she had given birth to Alex six months ago. She was stronger, more aggressive and found it harder to stay calm and composed. She was still to tell Charon. She hated to lie to him but the changes scared her and discussing it would only make it more real.

Janet turned on her radio trying to tune out her own thoughts.

"Hey Kid when is Uncle Three Dog finally gonna get to see this bundle of joy. The wasteland is dying to know about it's famous addition."

No. No. No. They weren't travelling into central DC with the baby and especially not to the man who announces their positions before they have even left to every citizen and enemy through out the wasteland. He wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

Hey wasteland did you know the baby is one of a kind. Practically half ghoul half super mutant.

Did you know the baby could potentially cure radiation.

Old 101 is now a mutated freak.

Daddy is a governmental experiment.

The newlyweds refused to leave Megaton out of fear of having the baby abducted AGAIN.

Oh she couldn't wait for those broadcasts. Janet checked her pip boy realising she had been gone for over an hour. She gathered her weapon and ran for Megaton. She was greeted by a very angry looking ghoul.

"Smoothskin. Where the hell have you been ?"

"Out. Sorry."

"Why ?"

"I needed air."

Charon cocked an eyebrow at the response air was everywhere.

"And you didn't think to tell me ?"

Tell him what. That when she couldn't repair the jukebox she got so mad that she bent its outer shell. That she began to shake with anger over a stupid little machine. Janet didn't respond but simply huffed defeated.

"So I remember over a year ago. When someone found out they were pregnant and didn't tell me. They began to act strange. What are you not telling me Janet ?"

"Not-"

"I swear to god if you say nothing. Janet you are meant to be my wife you can't just keep hiding things."

"I'm not." Janet protested.

Charon growled deeply. "It's one thing to hide stuff but to lie in my face that's pretty low." He stormed off back to the house slamming the door behind him.

What was she meant to say ? That she scared herself. That she was terrified she would hurt the baby by accident. That Charon wouldn't want her anymore or for her to be around Alex. These fears bounced around in her head.

Charon breathed deeply in the house. He had noticed the changes in Janet. He knew her more than she knew herself. She was his wife of course he knew when she was lying. What could she possibly have to hide ? Another pregnancy ?

Charon froze at the thought. Maybe she was just scared after all the first one wasn't care free. Guilt rose in Charon's chest maybe he shouldn't have been as aggressive but then again maybe Janet shouldn't be so secretive. He would approach her tonight and ask her about the possibility of another child.

When it was finally time to sleep and Alex was settled, Charon and Janet sat awkwardly on the bed. Neither had spoken to each other since the argument. Both were unsettled having a collection of things to say just waiting for the other to say it.

Janet sighed "I'm sorry."

She crawled over to his side of the bed wrapping her legs around his waist and placing her chin on his shoulder. Charon leaned his head back into hers using his hand to stroke her other cheek.

"I don't get why you can't just tell me ?" his voice was quiet and pained, he tilted his head to kiss her neck and rested his head against her shutting his eyes.

"I'm scared."

Charon's eyes opened suddenly. He was right.

"What of ? You have nothing to be afraid of. I will always protect you."

"Even from myself." Janet's reply was quiet and muted as she spoke into Charon's shirt.

"I don't understand. You've been through this before how could you hurt yourself ?"

"What ?" Janet frowned and unlatched herself from Charon's back and crawled around to face him.

"If you're having another baby why can't you just say?"

Janet smirked slightly with a small laugh.

"I'm not pregnant Charon."

"Oh." A small pang of disappointment was felt by Charon then followed by fear. "What is wrong then ?"

"Matthews .."

"Is dead. He can't hurt you."

"No. It's what he said about me. About the virus. It's happening."

"I don't understand." Charon emotions swayed. He had an over whelming urge to protect his family but he didn't know what from.

Janet sighed and left the bed picking up a spare gun part kept for repairs. She closed her eyes and snapped it as if it was made of wood. Charon blinked stunned and opened his mouth with no words.

"See !" Janet cried "I'm a monster."

She fell to her knees and began to cry months of fears finally being released. Charon quickly went into what Gob called husband mode. He knelt in front of Janet and held her face within his hands.

"You are no such thing."

"I can't control it ! It makes me so angry and and." Janet began to sob and held onto Charon tightly. "I don't want to hurt Alex !"

Charon frowned. "Janet. Janet. Look at me."

She looked up through damp eyelashes.

"Would you ever hurt Alex ?"

"Never but -"

"But nothing. You know for a fact you would never let any harm come to him no matter how angry this thing made you right ?"

"Uh uh."

"Then trust yourself more because I do and I trust that you would never harm him."

Janet hic cupped and nuzzled closer to Charon's warm chest. She had been worrying too much about the changes that she hadn't given herself some credit. She had left the house this morning so that she didn't hurt anyone. Her first instinct was always to protect no matter how angry she felt.

"We can go see Barrows tomorrow if you like ?"

Janet nodded. "Yeah I'd like that. What about Alex ?"

"I think it's time we took him in. We need to get use to carrying him and guns."

"I'm scared though."

"You have been a lot lately. What's one little change." Charon joked and kissed her forehead. "If you had told me this earlier you wouldn't have been worried for so long."

"Sorry."

"My smoothskin. You may be called the Lone Wanderer but you are very much surrounded by people who love you and will help you."

"Even you ?"

"If I feel like it."

Janet looked up to see Charon grinning down at her. She smiled in return a warm feeling filling her. She loved him entirely.

"Did you really think I was pregnant ?"

"Well you acted as you did before. I didn't know what to think."

Janet's face scrunched in concentration.

"...Do you want to have more ?"

Charon stared at her seriously. He had never really considered it before now.

"How about we see how travelling in DC goes before we consider creating an army." Janet frowned which prompted Charon to continue. "But yes. I would maybe later."

Janet smiled softly at Charon.

"Me too."

Janet could only feel relief as Charon accepted the situation and took control immediately. She felt foolish for ever attempting to keep it her own burden.

"We should sleep if we're leaving tomorrow."

Charon held Janet close to him and lifted her to the bed dropping her with an ungraceful throw. Janet laughed loudly and threw his own pillow at him.

"Behave." He growled with a smirk.

"Or what ?" Janet purred. Charon crawled towards her with a feral growl and sneer and began nipping at her legs.

"I might have to control you."

"I think i do the controlling here." Janet laughed breathlessly. "Subject 10 take off your shirt... That. Is. An. Order."

Charon growled throwing his shirt to the ground and grabbing Janet's hips pinning her underneath him.

"Any other requests...mistress." Charon breathed into her neck as he kissed and sucked his way to her ear. Janet shivered.

"I think if we're going to have more kids...we should practice."

Janet looked to Charon with a gleam in her eyes and a devious smile. Charon growled into her ear sending goosebumps over her body.

"As you command."

After all. Practice makes perfect.


End file.
